Hand in Hand
by MrSparkz
Summary: Finn and Jungle Princess get stuck together when Finn foolishly decides to play a prank on his girlfriend by putting glue that was made before the mushroom war. How will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Jungle Princess were having a water gun fight in the treehouse one summer morning. Water squirted everywhere, hitting random objects in their path. One of those things happened to be BMO, who merely dodged a second squirt landing on his tiny legs.

"Hey, watch it you guys!" The electronic device shouted at them, irritated by their immaturity.

"Lighten up your circuits BMO, Jungle Princess is finally letting loose and having some fun!" Finn said in a happy tone.

"I always have fun!" Bmo interjected.

"Sure..." Jungle Princess said sarcastically, Bmo growled.

"Can't you guys do this outside or something?" The electronic gaming device said.

Finn and Jungle Princess looked at each other and shrugged, they both went outside and contiued their fun outside.

"Gotcha!" Jungle Princess squirted Finn's back.

"Ahhhhh!" He screeched in surprise, Jungle Princess stuck her tongue out, Finn blushed and quickly jumped on her, kissing her cheek.

"You got lucky," Finn said with a smile plastered on his face, he got off of her, she was still lovestruck by the kiss he gave her, now was his chance, he quickly grabbed his water gun and then squirted water all over her skull tiara.

"Gah!" She groaned, "You got it on my hair!" She said standing up growling, Finn lifted up his hands in the air in an innocent way, they continued to spray each other until they stopped, Finn and J.P continued to laugh until Finn saw something on the ground.

"Hey whats this?" Finn asked, picking up a clear bottle, inside it was yellow glittery substance, J.P squinted her eyes, looking at the object.

"Looks like some sort of glue," Jungle Princess answered, "You shouldn't touch it or play with it, it looks kind of dangerous."

Finn The Human, being the stubborn and insubordinate person that he is, decided to play a practical joke on his girlfriend for old times sake, he was oblivious to the actual danger that was about to happen, Finn picked up the bottle and rubbed the substance on his right hand, Finn wiped the smirk off his mouth and continued with his plan.

"Hey J.P! High five!"

"What?" Jungle Princess asked confused.

"Just slap your hand on my hand, think of it like a couples high five," Finn explained.

Jungle Princess bit her lip and pondered for a moment, "Fine..." she finally agreed.

She put her hand in the air and smacked it against Finn's. She immediately knew it was a trap and felt something sticky on her teal hands. On further notice, she attempted to pull her hand away from her lover, with failure.

"Finn, what the JUNK!" Jungle Princess shouted.

"Oh nutz, I didn't think I'd get stuck to," Finn said.

"Why wouldn't you also get stuck, Finn. THIS IS FRIGGIN GLUE!"

"And apparently the strong stuff, not the weak sauce one."

"Whats going on here?" Jake stretched to them after hearing J.P yell, when he did Finn had his hands behind J.P

"Finn, you perv, stopping touching her butt!" He thought, Finn blushed.

"He's not Jake. Finn decided to get us stuck with glue." Jungle Princess growled at Finn, if she had her other hand she would have wacked Finn on the head with her club.

"Oh grosh, try harder!" Jake said encouraging them, Jungle Princess ran opposite of Finn while he did the same, it failed and they hit their heads together.

Jake used his magic hands and tried to pull them apart, it failed, he didn't know what else to do, he looked at the bottle carefully.

"Oh man..." Jake whispered

"What!?" They both yelled.

"This looks like something construction workers use, it looks like old adhesive gunk.

"What the heck was it doing out here!" Jungle Princess asked, exasperated, her mind running in a flood of scared thoughts, were they going to be in this position forever.

"I'm not sure, but l-lets go to Princess Bubblegum, she might find a solution to this _sticky mess"_ Jake smirked at his last words, Finn scowled and kicked his shin, it probably wasn't the best time to make jokes, Jake grew 34 feet and galloped to the candy kingdom, Finn and Jungle Princess were on top of him, hand in hand.

* * *

 **I know its pretty dull and short, but its just the prologue and I'm pretty stressed from work and school. I like most likely do this tomorrow, I hope I didn't have any spelling errors, correct me if I'm wrong, please review and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn, quit squirming!" Jungle Princess shouted beside him.

"I want to sit on his good side!" came Finn with his immature reply.

"Both of you two stop being childish and just keep sitting down!"

Not wanting to cause anymore harm between J.P and Jake, Finn sighed and looked at the sky.

The two conjoined lovers arrived at the Candy Kingdom and sat upon Bonnibel's examining table, Princess Bubblegum was trying to come up with an antidote to remove from the adhesive glue from the pouting lovers. When Princess Bubblegum came back, she turned around to look at the massive crowd of candy people that were in the lab.

"I'm afraid I won't come up with an antidote for the next two weeks."

Jake suddenly burst out laughing, clutching his chest as his tears rolled down from his cheeks, doubling down.

"Oh man! You guys have to stay stuck together for two flippin weeks!" Jake rolled over on his belly, laughing as he did so.

"Hmmm-hmmm, 336 hours in each other's presence." Nurse Poundcake added.

At the horrified look on Finn and Jungle Princess's faces, Bonnibel even gave an amused smirk.

"What are we supposed to do? _Live_ with each other now?" Finn said turning to Jungle Princess.

"How are we going to sleep?" J.P asked, fear expressed on her face.

The two made a disgruntled noise, shivering at the thought of sleeping everyday with each other, sure they loved being in each others company. But they needed a little space.

"I'm sure you two will be fine..." Princess Bubblegum said.

Finn and Jungle Princess sighed.

Jake took Jungle Princess back to her kingdom, knowing that the humanoid will feel more comfortable in her own place.

Finn walked inside her hut and assessed their situation.

"We are going to be fine sleeping the same bed yes?" Jungle Princess asked him.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Finn replied.

As they were approaching June's bed, a thought struck Finn.

"How are you going to get dressed?"

"I can just wear this loin cloth that I have on, I'm worried about you, shouldn't you have like your red pajamas or something?"

"Crud, I forgot to tell Jake to go back to my place."

"Whatevs, you could just wear blue shirt and shorts, at least thats still comfortable." Jungle Princess said.

Finn nodded, but another thing came to mind, "What about like... a shower."

June blushed, "One of us could shower and the other could stand outside the curtain. We could rotate," She answered sweetfully, a smile on her face as she solved their problem.

"Wouldn't that be a little awkward?" Finn asked, he didn't want to admit. But he felt a little uncomfortable with her standing outside while he bathed.

"Not unless we make it that way."

"Well then. Now that everything is settled, we should be getting to bed," Jungle Princess said with a tired yawn.

"Yeah, its been a long stressful day," Finn agreed.

The two conjoined lovers made their way to her bedroom, they crawled in J.P's bed of furs and snuggled under the covers, Finn took the time to do the right thing.

"I'm sorry that I got us into this mess. I was being a dork," He apologized.

"You were just being you Finn, besides your my dork," She replied, her tone light and teasing.

"True, but I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"If not me, then who? LSP?"

"Oh Glob no! Having her attached to my hand would be almost as bad as Cinnamon Bun! I'd have nightmares."

"I cannot even begin to imagine that," J.P acknowledged, chuckling.

"I wouldn't be alive right now."

"You can say that again."

Finn and J.P lapsed into a silence, without warning, Finn leaned in and used his free hand to pull her into a passionate kiss, all that could be heard was the crickets outside. The moonlight shown across the bed, illuminating their faces, after a few seconds J.P needed air and released her lips from Finns.

"Sleeping is going to be very difficult now you know?" She pointed out.

"I know."

I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up tomorrow depending on how much work I have to complete! Please review! Have a wonderful day or night.

-Sparkz


End file.
